


Punish Me

by nicolai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Beating, Consensual, Corporal Punishment, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Taka's overwhelmed with guilt, Mondo helps, then Chihiro helps comfort him





	Punish Me

The doorbell jarred Mondo awake far more suddenly than he would have liked. He jumped, heart pounding, then looked down at Chihiro, still curled up asleep against his chest. A glance at the clock told him that it was only four in the morning, three hours before he’d expect to wake up. What would someone want this early? And, them being in Chihiro’s room this time, was it with him? 

He sighed heavily and rolled slightly to the side, just enough to settle Chihiro against the pillow, then tucked him in, and dragged himself up, out of bed. He padded cautiously toward the door, both a bit anxious and a bit irritated at being awake. 

“Yo, who is it?” Mondo asked once he stood beside the door. 

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru!” came the quick, emphatic response. 

Mondo couldn’t help but smile, accurately picturing Taka standing at attention to declare himself formally, in the middle of the night. He opened the door. 

“The fuck do you want, bro?” Mondo stepped back to let him in. 

Taka strode into the room with purpose, then turned to face Mondo when he’d closed the door. “I did not try my best yesterday!” 

“Hey, keep it down!” Mondo snapped, gesturing to the bed, “Chihiro’s asleep.” He wasn’t sure why Taka was yelling about not doing his best, but there was no need to wake him over it. 

Already overwhelmed, Taka dropped to his knees in a formal apology. “I’m sorry!” he whispered, still having the tone of his characteristic shouting, just with none of the volume. 

Mondo blinked, taken aback and feeling like it was far too late- or early- for him to be expected to understand what the hell was going on in Taka’s head. 

“Okay, bro. It’s alright. Let’s just talk quietly. Have you been to bed yet?” he could see that Taka was still in his uniform and, upon closer inspection, it looked as though he may have been crying. 

“I could not sleep!” Taka was still whispering to the floor from on his knees. 

Mondo sighed, reaching down and pulling him up by the arm. He steered him over to sit in the desk chair, pulled it around to face the bed, then sat down opposite him on it. Chihiro moved slightly in response to the mattress dipping where Mondo sat and Mondo reached back and patted him so he wouldn’t wake up all the way. 

“Alright, so what’s wrong?” he asked, returning his attention to Taka. 

“Yesterday. I didn’t try my best. I let our situation get to me. I didn’t try to continue my studies. I didn’t search for clues. I didn’t do anything I was supposed to do,” Taka confessed, looking at the floor in shame. 

Mondo blinked again. He’d sort of wondered where Taka had been, as he hadn’t seen him outside of the morning meeting, but he’d assumed he was busy, or maybe tired. Sounded closer to the latter, but he decided he probably should have checked on him. It seemed he’d gotten himself into a state. 

“It’s alright, dude. Fuckin’ hell, you don’t have to do stuff every single day,” Mondo put his hand on Taka’s shoulder, trying to get him to look him in the eye, but Taka continued looking dejectedly at the floor. 

“You don’t understand,” Taka sighed, “I do have to try every day. My honor, my family’s honor, is at stake.” 

Mondo took his other hand and lifted Taka’s chin. “Bro, it just ain’t that serious. Sometimes ya gotta rest. If that’s all you could do yesterday, that’s fine. You’ll just be able to do twice as well tomorrow.” 

Taka met his gaze briefly, but was overcome with guilt over the gentleness he saw there. He didn’t deserve Mondo’s kindness, not right now. He was barely even worth his friendship, especially when he’d come to ask a favor that shouldn’t be his responsibility in the first place. He looked down and saw tears start dripping onto his lap. 

“Whoa, you don’t need to cry!” Mondo reached for him automatically, unsure of what to do, but feeling a hug would probably be a good first step, it always was for Chihiro. 

Taka shoved him back, “No! Don’t comfort me!” 

Mondo felt his anger flare at Taka being loud again, but he tried not to show it. Yelling back would also be loud. And probably wouldn’t help whatever was going on with him. Instead, he checked Chihiro, who had turned to the sound, but didn’t seem quite fully awake yet. Mondo reached down and pulled him into his arms, then over to rest on top of him. 

Chihiro yawned and snuggled against Mondo. He gave sleepy, idle thought to why they were sitting up now, but rested his head on his shoulder, and was quickly back asleep. 

“Okay,” Mondo said, “How can I help you, bro? You don’t want comfort. What do you want?” 

It was Taka’s turn to blink in confusion. He would have thought it was obvious, but he supposed that he hadn’t actually told him what he needed from him. “Punish me.” 

“You want me to punish you? How?” it was a strange request, though Taka did sometimes ask for that when upset. This is the first time he seemed to actually mean it, though Mondo thought it was possible that he was the one deciding he wasn’t serious otherwise. He’d have to ask about that later. 

“Of course, bro! There’s nobody else here to do it! Please, punish me! I wasted time! I didn’t try my best AND I didn’t sleep! You shouldn’t have to… But you’re my friend! I’m sorry.” 

“If that’s what you want, I’ll do it,” Mondo shrugged, he didn’t share Taka’s feelings about what deserved punishment, but he understood guilt and wanting to be free of it. 

“Really?” Taka brightened, slightly. He’d been a bit afraid that Mondo would refuse him. 

“Sure, bro. Now, how?” Mondo prompted him again for the specifics. 

“Hit me! Beat me! Make me kneel and apologize and earn back my good standing!” Taka shouted, forgetting himself in his relief that things would be able to be okay. “I guess it would also be up to you,” he added thoughtfully, “I shouldn’t be allowed to pick everything.” 

“Okay-” Mondo started. 

Chihiro yawned softly, interrupting his response. He rubbed his eyes, “What are we talking about?” 

“Mondo is going to punish me!” Taka explained, “Sorry for waking you!” 

“What?! Why?!” Chihiro’s eyes immediately filled with tears and he shook his head. That sounded horrible. Why would that be happening?

“No, like, he’s asking me to,” Mondo soothed, rubbing Chihiro’s back, “He’s upset and that will help him feel better.” 

Chihiro frowned, that still sounded upsetting, but he thought he should probably just be upset that Taka was upset, not about what would fix it. Even if that seemed a little scary. “Oh, okay.” 

Mondo nodded, “Anyway bro, okay. About how much? Like, just keep hitting you until you say stop or until something else or what?” 

Taka thought about it. He hadn’t ever had to negotiate out how to be punished before, so he wasn’t sure what he should pick. He’d never had the choice about how a punishment would go, but he knew there were some he’d experienced that he’d felt were too mild. He’d continued feeling guilty after those, instead of feeling cleansed, like expected. It was important that it should be enough. But he was also a bit afraid. He wouldn’t like to have the choice to stop once they started, that might make it not work because he shouldn’t be in control then. So, he didn’t want to ask for more than he could handle. He wasn’t sure exactly how to approach this. 

“I don’t want to tell you when to stop. I want to agree to something first and not be able to back out,” he was positive about that much, at least. 

Mondo understood the logic and why that would probably be the way he felt, but the idea was still a bit uncomfortable. He didn’t want to hurt Taka, especially not more than he wanted, and if he changed his mind in the middle, he wanted to respect that. But if that wasn’t how Taka wanted it to happen, he guessed he’d just have to go with it and hope it worked out alright. 

“Okay. We can do that.”

Taka thought for another moment about the specifics he wanted, “I don’t want to pick how you do it. I do want bruises. I want you to make me cry, but not just from the shame. I want it to hurt enough to cry. Really cry.” He wished he could just tell Mondo to figure out when it would be enough, but he didn’t know himself how to tell, and it seemed unreasonable to ask someone else to figure that out. But, thinking back, satisfying punishments always left him crying, no matter how stoic he tried to be about it. So, it was a good enough measure. 

Chihiro bit his lip. This was really sad. He wanted Taka to feel better, and if this was necessary, it was good to happen. But he wished it wasn’t necessary. It would be much better if they could just hug him until he felt better or something. He didn’t want to interrupt though, so he didn’t say anything about it. 

Mondo nodded, “Alright, bro. So, ya want me to beat you until you cry about it, and leave bruises, and ya don’t want to be able to say no and have me stop in the middle? Anything else?” 

Taka considered if there were any other aspects that lead to a successful punishment, but found there was nothing else he needed to ask Mondo for. He knew what he’d done wrong, so he could handle the lecture himself. 

“No, that’s all. Thank you for doing this. I shouldn’t have made it necessary,” Taka was gripped in guilt again and looked down. “Please start whenever you’re ready.” 

“Chihiro, do you want me to take Taka to my room for this?” Mondo asked, looking down at him. He figured seeing this might upset him. 

Chihiro shook his head no. “I want you to stay here,” he paused, then addressed the reason he knew he’d asked, “I’m sad about it, but not seeing it won’t help. I’m just sad that Taka feels so bad.” 

“Alright,” Mondo kissed Chihiro’s forehead, then carefully lifted him off of his lap and sat him down on the bed. He turned back to Taka. “Ready?” 

Taka felt a pang of anxiety, but nodded wordlessly. He wanted this. He wanted to get what he deserved, though he knew Mondo didn’t agree with that assessment. He wanted to feel better and be able to move on. He was grateful. 

Feeling a slight bit of anxiety of his own, Mondo stood, looked down at Taka for a second, then threw himself into the action. He brought his hand back across Taka’s face with enough force to knock him sideways out of the chair. 

Taka was a bit stunned. He’d never had his face, in particular, hit that hard before. It ached immediately and made his eyes water. He assumed it would bruise. The relief he felt confirmed he’d made the right choice, and he gave himself over to the experience. 

“I’m sorry,” ashamed apologies fell freely from his lips, desiring, and receiving no response. Mondo lifted him by his shirt and tossed him over the end of the bed, before continuing to hit him. 

He left Taka on his stomach and rained blows down on his back, taking care to avoid striking over his kidneys. Mondo continued this barrage for a few minutes before deciding that he needed to see what he was doing better. 

“Chihiro, please turn on the light,” he asked as he pulled Taka back onto his feet. Chihiro hopped off of the bed and ran to do so. 

Mondo turned Taka to face him and began unbuttoning his uniform, “Can’t see how hard I’m hittin’ ya,” he explained to his look of confusion. 

Taka nodded and assisted somewhat robotically in getting undressed. In another context, it might feel weird to be naked outside of a bath or sauna, but his only role in this situation was to endure what was done to him. Including this. 

Mondo checked the slight redness he’d left on Taka’s back, in contrast to the rising bruise on his cheek. He nodded to himself, considering how to escalate. He didn’t want this to take the entire rest of their night. The problem was probably that he was able to move down into the bed too much, that made the force less relevant. Easy enough to fix. 

He pulled Taka over to the wall, faced him toward it, and moved his hands into place at about shoulder height so he’d be able to stop himself bashing completely into the wall. Mondo looked him over and thought about where to aim and how. Over his shoulders would be safest to hit hard without messing anything up. 

“Ready?” he figured he should check again before restarting since he stopped hitting him to do something else. 

“Yes!” Taka’s mouth seemed to him to answer of its own accord. He wasn’t sure if he felt ready or not, but he was sure that it was irrelevant. 

Mondo nodded, curled his fist, drew back, then slammed it into the muscle covering Taka’s left shoulder blade. A blossoming bruise welled up immediately and Taka coughed a few times, bracing against the wall. Mondo took aim at the other side, reflected exactly over his spine, and punched him just as solidly there. He paused for a few seconds to listen to Taka’s breathing so he wouldn’t miss it if he started crying. Tears were streaming down his face, but Mondo knew that wasn’t the type of crying he’d meant. 

He repeated the process, punching in roughly the same spots repeatedly, as if he were training with a punching bag, though paying considerably more attention to the reaction. Taka’s pain tolerance was impressive and Mondo thought he might want to ask about what kind of punishments he was used to in general because he was bit concerned at what Taka was letting people do to him. 

Taka’s back ached terribly, warming under the repeated assault. Each individual blow spiked the pain, some added a sharp quality, where Mondo’s knuckles would collide with the muscle over the edge of the bone, but most just felt like a deep impact. It was rhythmic and almost soothing. He tried to keep his thoughts on a self-lecture, about how it was unacceptable behavior to be so negligent in his efforts, and how he wouldn’t deserve such a wonderful friend if he didn’t do better, but he kept getting lulled into just relaxing. 

Mondo started breathing hard; his triceps were getting a bit fatigued at the repeated activity. This was a decent work out, at least. Maybe he’d skip that later. Eventually, Taka broke down sobbing, envisioning each of Mondo’s punches as washing him with forgiveness. 

Taka’s legs wobbled under him and he was shocked to find Mondo catching him before he had time to hit the floor. “I’m sorry,” he cried, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “I’m sorry. I’ll do better!”

Mondo carried Taka back to the bed and sat him down beside Chihiro, “Bro, as far as I’m concerned, you were fine all along. We got you.”

Chihiro wiped Taka’s face with his sleeve and gently hugged him, careful to avoid any pressure to his back. Mondo collected the blanket from the bottom of the bed, where it had gotten pushed and tucked it up around them before hopping out of bed to grab a bottle of water from the desk. 

“Drink this. Then you’re gonna get some sleep. Chihiro will stay here with you and I’ll go to breakfast and let everyone know you’re sleeping in because you aren’t feeling well, when it’s time,” Mondo explained, holding the bottle to his lips. 

Taka drank obediently, then melted into the mattress. He was too exhausted to argue, and not in a mental state that would befit it anyway. For now, he’d just let his bro take care of him.


End file.
